


Christmas In Badgerville

by ElfWeyrwomanOfLetters



Series: The Fluffball Chronicles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfWeyrwomanOfLetters/pseuds/ElfWeyrwomanOfLetters
Summary: Christmas at Hogwarts, Ruby and Emerald have decided to stay at school this year.What is there to do though, and will the Slytherins be included?One should not underestimate the seemingly innocent Hufflepuffs.





	Christmas In Badgerville

**Author's Note:**

> I realize this is up after Christmas, but I've had a busy month or so renovating rooms in my house.
> 
> *blows raspberry and hides in a pile of tinsel*

The entire castle was sparkling as the Christmas season fully descended upon Hogwarts. Suits of armor were gleaming, and the halls were echoing with laughter and music, even with the student body much reduced. 

Ruby and her twin sister Emerald stepped up the last foot or so from the dungeons, a bit dazzled at the wall of warmth and joy that nearly toppled them. A knot of fellow third years followed close behind, all much shyer but just as awed by the spectacle.

It was Christmas Eve. Students of all houses were running back and forth, some toting hooting owls in sweaters, others bearing tissues and cups of soup for a sick friend. It was chaos and Ruby’s smile appeared like it had been flipped on by a switch.

She had just prepared herself to step forward into the mayhem alongside her sister when a little stuffed badger came running up to her and plopped in front of her feet, felt mouth opening wide to release… Audra’s voice?

“Ru! Hurry down to the barrels! You’re gonna miss the fun; bring friends!”

The Slytherin scooped up the now inanimate badger and tucked it into her pocket, noticing as she turned that a couple of second and fourth years had joined from behind, nodding at the question in their eyes if they could be included.

“Well, it looks like the Hufflepuffs want an invasion, so stick together until we get into the kitchen corridor.”

The entire cluster grinned shyly back, some of the younger ones taking each other’s hands before they all swept out across the Entrance Hall, the stream of other students curving around them seamlessly.

A mere five minutes later, the mass of black and green were in front of the painting, one of them tickling the pear and laughing at the fruit’s giggles.

The door swung open and they managed to dodge their way through the house elves to find the entrance barrel was carefully propped open with a rolling pin of all things.

A reddish-brown head was peeking out of it as they approached, quickly vanishing down the tunnel as she made eye contact with them.

The Black sisters smirked as one before they started shuffling the younger kids into the tunnel, the two girls taking up the rear with Ruby pushing the rolling pin out of the way as she slid through.

After climbing to her feet with Emerald’s help, Ru gasped as she got her first good look at the Hufflepuff common room.

It was the total opposite of the Slytherin dungeons, yet she felt right at home. It was warmth and love embodied and she felt she could collapse in a chair and never leave.

In one corner sat a gigantic Christmas tree that logically shouldn’t be able to fit in the room, with hundreds of presents stacked under, around it and even among the branches themselves!

At the foot of the tree sat a rather goofy looking pile of people snuggling with books and one another, Audra smack dab in the middle of them braiding a young Ravenclaw’s hair.

The barrel sentry was now balanced on a pouf next to her, listening intently at the instructions the other girl was giving.

“Keep it tight and get it wet again; she’ll have wavy hair in the morning. You got that?”

The girl nodded and smiled, tapped Audra’s shoulder and pointed at the visitors.

Audra’s smile could have reignited a dim sun if needed, the hair in her fingers the only thing stopping her from jumping up immediately.

“Ru, welcome to our Christmas party!”

The mentioned Slytherin blinked and looked around, spying food and drinks on several tables and students from all the houses mingling and exploring the common room.

A short Gryffindor had just pulled over a little stool and was half buried under a tapestry, squealing as a hidden latch audibly clicked.

Audra flicked her wand with a now free hand, lifting the tapestry to reveal the girl with her face full of cookies and crumbs down her sweater.

“Shawna, we talked about this. That’s my emergency stash. I’ll send some home with you afterwards, okay?”

By the time she turned around, the other Slytherins had skittishly sat around the edges of the party, Ruby standing right behind her causing her to jump backwards with a squeak.

The Hufflepuff scooped Ruby off the ground in a tight hug, setting her down after a while to do the same to Emerald, even though they hadn’t met yet.

“You must be Emerald! Ruby told me all about you. C’mon and sit, it’s nearly time to unwrap the presents!”

Both girls looked at each other in surprise before following the bouncing fourth year over to the tree where everyone had been shepherded into a large circle.

The Puffs all smiled as their Head Girl stood and made an overhead arching motion with her wand, starting at the presents and finishing with one each gift floating to each person in the circle.

Ruby looked at her sister, then to the other confused Slytherins before turning to the beaming Ravenclaw next to her.

“Were we supposed to bring anything? We hadn’t heard of this until a few minutes ago.”

The third year shook her head, laughing quietly.

“No, this is just their habit. They wheedle a list from the Headmaster of who is staying behind during Christmas and they throw a party with presents, so we aren’t alone.”

Ruby squinted a little, picking at the tape keeping the package together, not realize the rest of the room had gone quiet aside from the crackling fire and perpetually bubbling homemade root beer.

“What about the others who aren’t here right now?”

Another Puff sat forward from a couch, a piece of gold tinsel wrapped around her hair.

“We’ll deliver them later, I promise they’ll get them.”

Emerald’s hand covered Ru’s shoulder, nearly sending the other into tears as they were pulled into a group hug.

Several minutes later, the tension eased, and the room filled with chatter as paper was ripped, the students mingling and passing plates of food around while they examined the contents of their box.

The tinsel wearing girl was now kneeling next to a young Slytherin, weaving green tinsel into the girl’s hair. A girl in scarlet perched next to her and was laughing at their comments.

Ruby just watched, basking in the sheer amount of happiness as she munched on a cookie, looking over as Audra crouched next to her.

Auds hopped up from her sprawl in front of Ru, rushing over to the tinsel group and yelling to her other housemates.

“Jilly, Brenda, it’s nearly curfew time! We’ve got to get this cleaned up! Autumn, please go open the barrel again!”

The seemingly laid back Hufflepuffs transformed into an efficient flurry of activity, The common room was cleaned quickly and wrapped plates of cookies were handed to each student as they were gently hugged and led back through the tunnel.

Auds climbed out and closed the lid before turning to the Slytherins, ushering them out into the corridor.

“We hope to see you in the morning, we like to share our tables for our special breakfast. The house elves were nice again this year and said we could have it our usual; bacon and pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream on top.”

The younger students were yawning by this time, some of their elders holding them up as they listened, slowly walking across the now empty Hall.

The sisters looked at one another and then waved at Audra as she walked away, leading a knot of people upstairs.

"You think we'll wake up early enough for breakfast?"

Ru snorted, pulling out the badger again as they approached the entrance to their common room.

"I don't think they'd let us sleep through it, even if they have to sneak in here to pull us out of bed themselves."


End file.
